Onyx
by thekiller00
Summary: This fic is complete AU. Ryan was born a Nichol and is Hailey's son. He is 18 and already graduated high school. He is also the lead singer and guitarist for Onyx, a really popular band.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know what your thinking. Why am I starting a new fic when I barely post on my other two. But I have posts about half way done for them and the muse for this fic wont leave me alone.

I wont give any background info like I normally do when I start a new fic, because it is fairly simple to figure out in this post. Plus as you can tell by the icon, this is a Ryan and Marissa fic. I don't own any of the songs I used in this fic and the orginal name and band that sings it is above each song.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It would have been a regular day for Seth Cohen, being shoved against the high school lockers by almost everyone. But today was different. Today he got to go to his 18 year old cousins concert, his cousin being Ryan Nichol.

" Thanks Luke. I needed that. " Seth said more to himself as he watched Luke walk away with his girlfriend Holly Fischer, the small group of jocks that Luke traveled with, Marissa Cooper, who he had lived next door to almost his whole life and the woman that he loved from a far, Summer Roberts. Otherwise known as the popular crowd at Harbor.

After collecting the things he needed from his locker, he walked out of Harbor and to the range rover that his father, Sandy, let him have for the weekend. Which made him happier, seeing as he got to see his cousin's band play on there last stop for the tour they had been on for almost a year, in LA. He was also staying two tonight and tomorrow with his cousin at his hotel. Before they drove back to Newport on sunday.

Before Seth realized it, he was home. He turned off the rover, picked up his backpack and went inside, where he found his mother going over documents with his grandfather, Caleb.

" Hey. " Seth said as he sat his backpack down on the island and open the refridgerator.

" How was school ? " Kirsten asked as she looked at her son.

" Same as usual. " Seth responded after getting a bottle of water and closing the refridgerator.

" Ruling the school then ? " Caleb joked.

" Grandpa, I am not like Ryan. " Seth said with a laugh and thought ' If I was like Ryan, women would think I am some kind of god and I would have Summer. '

" Your a Nichol. Which means you are like him. " Caleb said as he stood up and wrapped his arm around his grandson.

" He is a Cohen dad. " Kirsten said.

" Maybe by name, but he has Nichol blood running through his veins. " Caleb pointed out.

Kirsten just shook her head and looked back at the paper work infront of her.

" I am going to go get ready to leave. " Seth said as he picked up his backpack.

" Ah, going to Ryan's concert tonight ? " Caleb asked.

" Yeah and I will be back on sunday. " Seth said.

" Alright then. Call me when you get back, it will be good to have lunch with my grandsons. " Caleb said as Seth walked out of the kitchen.

" Speaking of Ryan, I talked to Hailey the other day. " Kirsten said.

" How is my other daughter ? It has been a while since she called me. " Caleb said as he sat down.

" She has been busy with all the work you have been giving her lately. " Kirsten said.

" I just know that she missed her son and since his tour is finishing tonight, I will let back on the work. I just wanted to keep her distracted. " Caleb said.

" Sure you just weren't money hungry Cal ? " Sandy asked as he walked into the kitchen.

" Please Sandford. When are you going to learn that while I am one of the richest men in California, that doesn't mean I am greedy. " Caleb responded.

" Just stop already. " Kirsten said, wanting to stop yet another bickering match between her husband and father.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, after getting past security, Seth knocked on the dressing room of Onyx. A few seconds later, the door was opened by Geogre, the drummer.

" Hey Seth. " Geogre said when he saw who was on the other side of the door and shook his hand.

" Hey. How have you been ? " Seth asked.

" Good man. " Geogre said with a smile.

" Hey Seth. " A voice said from behind Seth, a voice he recognized as his cousins.

" Hey cuz. " Seth said as he turned around and hugged Ryan.

" Seth, don't go ghetto man. " Ryan said with a laugh as he pulled away.

" Whatever man. " Seth said as they sat down on the leather couch.

" How are you ? " Ryan asked.

" I am alright, well besides being a social outcast at Harbor. " Seth said.

" We could take care of that tonight. Why don't you come on stage ? " Ryan asked.

" Its fine man. " Seth said with a nervous voice. He didn't want to be a social outcast anymore, but jumping from that to going on stage with a popular band with teenagers across america. That was just to much.

" How is everyone in Newport ? " Ryan asked.

" They are good. Mom and dad say hey and want you to come visit. Grandpa wants to have lunch with the two of us on sunday. " Seth said.

" Alright. " Ryan said as he picked up his bottled water.

" How is aunt Hailey ? " Seth asked.

" Mom is well... mom. " Ryan said with a shrug of his shoulders after taking a drink.

" So when she isn't working, she is trying to act like a teenager, minus the drugs and booze. " Seth said.

Ryan just nodded as the door flew open and Hank and Aron walked in. Hank being the back up guitarist and Aron playing keyboard.

" Hey, were on ! " Hank said.

Ryan nodded before turning to Seth as he stood up and said " Your sitting up front man. You better get out there. "

Seth nodded before saying goodbye to the band and leaving the room. As he walked out from the back stage area and dodged through the female groupies throwing themselves at the band, he ran into the popular crowd.

" What are you doing here geek ? " Luke asked.

" I know the band. " Seth said and tried to walk away.

" Why would a cool band hang out with a geek ? " Luke asked as he grabbed Seth's arm.

" Let death breath go babe, the concert is about to start. " Holly said as she rubbed Luke's arm.

Luke let go and Seth made it to his seat as the the lights went out on the stage and a voice was heard over the speakers.

Whisper in the yard and turn the trees all into toys

Lay there on the ground, and turn the dirt into your joy

From what I see and what I know, it's all been boring lately

So I suggest we trade a question mark in for a maybe

Time your riddles right, and make a point that has no sense

Make sure that you're smiling, and the money's been well spent

Innocence and ignorance, it all goes hand in hand

I'm not sure that I'm right, but I hope you'll understand

I hope that you're still searching for the start that has no end

And all the plastic people have now become your friends

Before you start to drift and your soul begins to scream

I just wanted to tell you that you're listening to a dream

Cheers erupted when the voice finished, but they only got louder as Ryan began his job as the singer and lead guitarist and the fans realized what the first song of the concert was.

( Heros by Shinedown )

Stare in wonder, who's here to bring you down?

Find your martyr, I'm sure you've made the crown

So light a fire under my bones, so when

I die for you, at least I'll die alone

Ain't nothing for me to end up like this

There's no comparing me this time

All my heroes have now become ghosts

Sold their sorrow to the ones who paid the most

All my heroes are dead and gone

But they're inside of me, they still live on

Dark devotion in a beacon paradise

Shows no emotion to a willing sacrifice

You can put a man on trial, but you can't make the guilty pay

And you can cage an animal, but you can't take away the rage

Ain't nothing for me to end up like this

There's no comparing me this time

All my heroes have now become ghosts

Sold their sorrow to the ones who paid the most

All my heroes are dead and gone

But they're inside of me, they still live on

All my heroes have now become ghosts

Sold their sorrow to the ones who paid the most

All my heroes are dead and gone

But they're inside of me, they still live on

They're all dead and gone

" How is everyone tonight ? " Ryan asked the crowd after finishing the first song.

The crowd began screaming and Seth turned to look behind him, but his gaze stopped as he saw Summer wearing a top that bearly covered her chest, not that he was going to say anything, as well as a mini skirt.

Seth turned back to the stage as he heard his cousin say " This next song is for my cousin who is here from Newport and is one of his favorites. " Which caused Seth's eyes to widen.

Summer turned to here best friends Marissa and Holly who were wondering the same thing she was. Who was Ryan Nichol's cousin ?

The three of them looked around and besides there friends, the only other person they knew from Newport was Seth Cohen and in Summer's opinion, he couldn't be Ryan Nichol's cousin. Since Ryan was beyond cute and Cohen was EWW !

" I wonder who his cousin is ? Because if he looks anything like Ryan Nichol, I will have no problem having sex with him ! " Holly said as she leaned toward Marissa and Summer, who both knew she had cheated on Luke multiple times. The only one that didn't know was Luke.

( The Gift by Seether )

Hold me now I need to feel relief  
Like I never wanted anything  
I suppose I'll let this go and find a reason I'll hold on to  
I'm so ashamed of defeat  
And I'm out of reason to believe in me  
I'm out of trying to get by

" OH MY GOD ! " Summer exclaimed, causing Holly and Marissa to look at her. " This is my favorite song ! "

I'm so afraid of the gift you give me  
I don't belong here and I'm not well  
I'm so ashamed of the lie I'm living  
Right on the wrong side of it all

I can't face myself when I wake up  
And look inside a mirror  
I'm so ashamed of that thing  
I suppose I'll let it go  
Untill I have something more to say for me  
I'm so afraid of defeat  
And I'm out of reason to believe in me  
I'm out of trying to defy

I'm so afraid of the gift you give me  
I don't belong here and I'm not well  
I'm so ashamed of the lie I'm living  
Right on the wrong side of it all

Hold me now I need to feel complete  
Like I matter to the one I need

I'm so afraid of the gift you give me  
I don't belong here and I'm not well  
I'm so ashamed of the lie I'm living  
Right on the wrong side of it all

Now I'm ashamed of this  
I am so ashamed of this  
Now I'm so ashamed of me  
I am so ashamed of me...

" I really need to meet this guy. " Summer said with a sigh.

" Who ? Ryan ? " Marissa asked.

" No, his cousin. If he looks anything like him and this is one of his favorite songs, I like him a lot. " Summer said.

" Your judging this on a song and how hot he looks. " Marissa said as she pointed to Ryan Nichol. " He could be the ugliest person on the planet ! "

" Don't ruin my dream Coop ! " Summer said.

Marissa shook her head as the band began the next song.

( Be Yourself by Audioslave )

Someone falls to pieces  
Sleepin all alone  
Someone kills the pain  
Spinning in the silence  
To finally drift away  
Someone gets excited  
In a chapel yard  
Catches a bouquet  
Another lays a dozen  
White roses on a grave

To be yourself is all that you can do  
To be yourself is all that you can do

Someone finds salvation in everyone  
And another only pain  
Someone tries to hide himself  
Down inside himself he prays  
Someone swears his true love  
Untill the end of time  
Another runs away  
Separate or united?  
Healthy or insane?

To be yourself is all that you can do  
To be yourself is all that you can do  
To be yourself is all that you can do  
To be yourself is all that you can do

And even when you've paid enough, been pulled apart or been held up  
With every single memory of the good or bad faces of luck  
don't lose any sleep tonight  
I'm sure everything will end up alright

You may win or lose

But to be yourself is all that you can do  
To be yourself is all that you can do

( Because Of You by Nickelback )

Hands on the mirror, can't get much clearer  
Can't make this all go away  
Now that you're bleeding you stare at the ceiling  
Watch as it all fades away

From what you do, because of you  
You know I can't be there  
Each time that you call  
I swore not to come, but I m here after all  
I know by the look that I see in your eye  
I won't stand around and I won't watch you die  
From what you do, because of you

What you do, what you do  
What's become of you?  
What you do, what you do  
What's become of...?

Now that you did this, you ask for forgiveness  
Doctor could you be my priest  
You say you're mistaken, but look what you've taken  
You laugh as you lie through your teeth

From what you do, Because of you  
You know I can't be there  
Each time that you call  
I swore not to come, but I m here after all  
I know by the look that I see in your eye  
I won't stand around and I won't watch you die  
From what you do, because of you

What you do, what you do  
What's become of you?  
What you do, what you do  
What's become of...?

From what you do...

Hands on the mirror, can't get much clearer  
Can't make this all go away  
Now that you're bleeding you stare at the ceiling  
And watch as it all fades away

From what you do, Because of you  
You know I can't be there  
Each time that you call  
I swore not to come, but I m here after all  
I know by the look that I see in your eye  
I won't stand around and I won't watch you die  
From what you do, because of you

What you do, what you do  
What's become of you?  
What you do, what you do  
What's become of...?

( Original Prankstar by Offspring )

Until the break of dawn  
Life life  
Cannot go by the letter  
Time time  
Prozac can make it better  
Noise noise  
Any kind will do  
Can you feel it slip away  
When it's all on you

Crime crime  
Rockin' like Janet Reno  
Time time  
Eighteen and life in Chino  
Freud Freud  
All along it's true  
Well you'll see there comes a day  
Catches up to you

Knock down the walls, it's alive in you  
Knock down the place, you're alone it's true  
Knock down the world, it's alive in you  
You gotta keep your head up through it all  
You're gonna  
Bust out on it - original prankster  
Break out yeah - original yeah  
Bust out on it - original prankster  
You never stop now, stop now  
That's what the main man say

You know it smells like shit  
Goddamn  
Tag team the double header  
Son of Sam  
Fire always makes it better  
Navigate  
With style and aplomb  
Cause wherever you're at  
That's the tip you's on

Lies, lies  
Says he's down in the Bahamas  
Tries tries  
Bangin' little hoochie mamas  
No way  
None of this is true  
Well he'll see there comes a day  
When the joke's on you yeah

Dime dime  
So good to see ya  
Nine nine  
Don't want to be ya  
Crime crime  
Fine sensimilla

( When I'm Gone by 3 Doors Down )

There's another world inside of me  
That you may never see  
There's secrets in this life  
That I can't hide  
Somewhere in this darkness  
There's a light that I can't find  
Well maybe it's too far away  
Maybe I'm just blind  
Maybe I'm just blind

So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
hold me when I'm scared  
and Love me when I'm gone  
Everything I am  
And everything in me  
wants to be the one  
you wanted me to be  
I'll never let you down  
Even if I could  
I'd give up everything  
If only for your good  
So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
you can Hold me when I'm scared  
You won't always be there  
So love me when I'm gone  
Love me when I'm gone

When your education x-ray  
Cannot see under my skin  
I won't tell you a damn thing  
That I could not tell my fans  
Roaming through this darkness  
I'm alive but I'm alone  
Part of me is fighting this  
But part of me is gone

So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
and Love me when I'm gone  
Everything I am  
And everything in me  
wants to be the one  
that you wanted me to be  
I'll never let you down  
Even if I could  
I'd give up everything  
If only for your good  
So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
You can hold me when I'm scared  
You won't always be there  
So love me when I'm gone

Maybe I'm just blind

So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
and Love me when I'm gone  
Everything I am  
And everything in me  
wants to be the one  
that you wanted me to be  
I'll never let you down  
Even if I could  
I'd give up everything  
If only for your good  
So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
You can hold me when I'm scared  
You won't always be there  
So love me when I'm gone  
Love me when I'm gone

( If Everyon Cared by Nickelback )

From underneath the trees, we watch the sky  
Confusing stars for satellites  
I never dreamed that you'd be mine  
But here we are, we're here tonight

Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive

_[Chorus:_  
If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died

And I'm singing

Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive  
Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive

And in the air the fireflies  
Our only light in paradise  
We'll show the world they were wrong  
And teach them all to sing along

Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
(I'm alive)

_[Chorus x2_

And as we lie beneath the stars  
We realize how small we are  
If they could love like you and me  
Imagine what the world could be

If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died  
When nobody died...

_[Chorus_

We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died  
We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died  
We'd see the day when nobody died

" Well, thats the end of the concert and our tour ! I hope everyone had a great time ! " Ryan said as the fans cheer and screamed as he and the rest of the band walked off stage.

" Come on, I want to go back stage. " Holly said as she reached in her purse and pulled out the back stage pass she had bought.

" I am going to the bathroom and getting something to eat. " Luke said before he kissed Holly and walked off with his friends.

Marissa and Summer followed Holly around the stage and were stopped by a security guard asking to see there passes. As he was checking them, Seth walked up to the same security guard and waved his pass before walking past without being stopped.

" How come he doesn't have to be checked ? " Marissa asked.

" Mr. Cohen is on the bands vip list and was already back stage earlier. " The security guard said before letting them back stage.

" How is he on the bands vip list ? " Holly asked.

" Lets find out. " Summer said as she spotted Seth when he walked into another room. As they got closer they were stopped by another security guard.

" Where are you ladies going ? " He asked.

" We are going to talk to Cohen, so move it ! " Summer said and started to move past but he caught her arm.

" I can't allow you in this room ma'am. " He said.

" Why not ? " Holly asked as she batted her eyelashs at him.

" It is the bands dressing room. " He said.

" But the person I want to talk to is in there. " Summer said.

" Sorry ma'am, I still can't allow you in that room. " He said.

Suddenly someone pushed Marissa from behind, causing her to fall forward. But before she fell, she was caught by a pair of strong arms. As she looked up she saw whoever caught her wearing a white wife beater, but when she looked father up, she was staring into the ocean blue eyes of Ryan Nichol.

" You ok ? " He asked.

Marissa suddenly lost her voice and could only nod.

" Your even sexier close up ! " Holly said as she walked towards him.

" Uhh thanks. " Ryan said.

" Can we have your autograph ? " Marissa asked as she found her voice.

" Sure. " Ryan said with a half smile.

Ryan turned to a table and picked up a pen and turned back to the three teenage girls.

" What do you want me to sign ? " Ryan asked.

Marissa held out a poster that she had been carrying and hoping to get autographed. It was a poster that Ryan did for the bands first cd. The poster was a picture of him without his shirt on, wearing jeans and standing with a smile on his face, which he had to sign many times before for teenage girls.

" Who should I make this out to ? " Ryan asked as he stared into her eyes.

" Marissa. " Marissa responded.

Ryan signed the poster before handing it back to her and turning to Summer and asking " Do you want me to sign something to ? "

" Of course ! " She said with a wink and a smile. before she handed him the same poster.

" Who should I make this one out to ? " Ryan asked as he thought ' What is with teenage girls ? '

" Summer. " Summer responded with another wink.

Ryan signed the poster and turned to Holly, but before he could ask what she wanted him to sign, she handed him a marker and said " I would have you sign a marriage certificate if I could, but this will have to do. " before she took her top off to reveal a tight bikini top.

Ryan raised his eyebrows and thought ' She is really forward ! '

" Who am I making this out to ? " Ryan asked.

" Holly. " Holly responded seductively.

Ryan sighed and leaned forward as she stuck her chest out and he signed with the marker. Once he was done, he handed her the marker and said " I gotta go. Bye. "

Ryan walked away and into the dressing room, living the three teenage girls sighing dreamily.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Many thanks to my new beta, xsweetnightmare. A new chapter of Newport Beach Police Department will be up soon.

As Seth woke up on Sunday morning in the spare bedroom of the suite Ryan was staying in; he looked at the clock and saw it was almost 9:30. He rubbed his eyes as he got out of bed and walked out of the room, into the small living room where Ryan was on his cell phone.

"Why do I have to stay with grandpa in Newport if we have a place there and a place here in L.A.?" Ryan asked before nodding to Seth.

Seth nodded back and sat on the chair next to the couch.

"Alright Mom. I'll stay with grandpa until you get back…I love you too, bye," Ryan said before closing his cellphone.

"Morning," Seth said.

"Morning. What time are you leaving?" Ryan asked.

"I was thinking about half an hour after we eat breakfast," Seth replied.

"I already ate earlier. But go ahead and order something from room service, it's on me," Ryan offered as he stood up and walked past his cousin.

"How long ago did you eat?" he questioned.

"7:30," Ryan answered.

"Why were you up so early? You're not in high school anymore, and you don't have to worry about college with all the money you make."

"It's part of being in a band. You have to be up early for promotions and all kinds of stuff. You get used to it."

"That's understandable," Seth mused.

"I'm going to go finish packing my stuff," Ryan declared.

"Alright," Seth responded. "I'm going to order breakfast, then call the 'rents and grandpa."

Ryan just nodded before walking into his room.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A hour and a half later they were on the road from L.A. to Newport, in the Range Rover Seth had driven to L.A., only with Ryan driving and Seth in the passenger seat.

"Can I change the station now?" Seth asked.

"Go ahead," Ryan replied indifferently.

"Finally. What is it with you and old rock bands anyway?"

"They have some good songs, and they're good for inspiration," Ryan explained.

Seth finally landed on a radio station that had just ended one song and the radio DJ was talking.

_This next song a lot of you out there will know from the new CD by Onyx, Life Changing, as well as from their concert the other night. It's called Heroes.  
_  
The song began playing but suddenly stopped when Ryan reached over and turned the radio off.

"I was listening to that!" Seth exclaimed.

"No way. I've had to sign that song on stage for a while now and I've heard it enough…besides, we're in Newport," Ryan added.

Twenty minutes later, they pulled into the Cohen drive way and got out of the Range Rover. Seth walked around and began to get his bag out of the back, while Ryan walked to the front door.

"What about your stuff?" Seth asked when he caught up to Ryan.

"Leave it for now," Ryan replied. "I'm going to load it in grandpa's car when he gets here."

"Why?" Seth asked as he walked in and dropped his bag by the door.

"My mom wants me to stay with him until she's back from her business trip," Ryan answered.

"Again, why?"

"Who knows," Ryan shrugged.

"I thought I heard voices," Kirsten said as she entered the living room.

"Hey aunt Kirsten," Ryan greeted her.

"Hey mom," said Seth.

Kirsten hugged Seth before moving on to Ryan, kissing his forehead and hugging him as well.

"And here I thought she wasn't much of a hugger," Sandy spoke up as he walked in.  
Ryan laughed as he pulled away from his aunt and hugged his uncle.

"How have you been?" Sandy enquired.

"Good, but tired."

Sandy nodded as the four of them sat down.

"So, are you going to relax for a while or do you already have plans?" Kirsten asked.

"The only plan I have for now is to sit back and relax," Ryan sighed.

"Did you put your stuff away, Seth?" Sandy turned to his son.

"I just got back, Dad," Seth said with a sigh.

"Well go do it now, before your grandfather gets here," Kirsten said.

"I'm back here two minutes and they're already giving orders," Seth muttered sarcastically as he trudged upstairs with his bag.

"Have you talked to your mother lately?" Kirsten enquired.

"Yeah, I talked to her earlier this morning."

"Is she still on her business trip?" asked Sandy.

"Yeah."

"You can stay here until she gets back if you want," Kirsten offered.

Ryan laughed and asked, "What is it with you and mom not wanting me to stay alone?"

"We just want to make sure you're alright," Kirsten said.

"I was on the road for nine and a half months by myself," Ryan pointed out.

"You had the rest of the band staying with you then."

"Anyway, mom talked me into staying with grandpa until she's back," Ryan changed the subject.

"Smart girl," Caleb said as he walked in.

"Hey grandpa," Ryan said as he stood up and hugged him.

"How are you?"

"Good," Ryan responded with a smile.

Regardless of the gossip that he had heard going around about his grandfather from his mother, Ryan always loved spending time with him because he was something of a father figure to him. Ryan's dad had left when he was younger and Ryan was lucky to randomly get a card once a year, if that.

"You're early, Cal. Newpsies not paying you enough to stay at work and build their mansions?" Sandy joked.

"Enough of you Sandford. I'm early because I want to spend some extra time with my grandsons," Caleb said as he put his arm around Ryan's shoulders.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
An hour later Seth, Ryan and Caleb finished their hamburgers at a table outside of The Lighthouse.

"Don't tell your mothers that I ate this. They've been trying to get me to watch what I eat because of a bad cholesterol test I had," Caleb said.

"What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger," Ryan said.

Seth simply raised an eyebrow and looked between them.

"Excuse me for a minute, boys," Caleb said as his cell phone rang and he walked away from the table to answer it.

"I'm gonna use the bathroom," Seth informed, also leaving the table.

Ryan nodded before picking up his drink and looking out at the ocean.

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE RYAN NICHOL! " A girl screamed as she ran up the beach with another girl and stopped on the other side of the railing next to his table.

"That's me," Ryan said and smiled.

"Will you take a picture with us?" one girl asked as she held up her cell phone.

"Sure…"

"I'm Kaitlin Cooper," the girl said as she held out her hand.

Ryan took her hand and kissed it after climbing over the rail.

"Madeline Hart," other girl said as she held out her hand and Ryan, ever the gentleman, took it and kissed it.

"My sister is going to be so jealous. She went to your concert in LA the other day and she got you to sign her poster and she said you caught her," Kaitlin said in a rush.

"Who's your sister?" Ryan asked as he thought back to Friday.

"Marissa," Kaitlin replied before handing her friend her cell phone and posing with Ryan for the picture.

Kaitlin switched places with her friend and took the picture.

"Tell your sister I said hi," Ryan said with a smile.

"Ryan, let's get going," Caleb called.

"Gotta go," Ryan said before climbing back over the railing and walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later, Marissa walked into Summer's room and found her best friend on the computer.

"You're not going to believe this!" Marissa exclaimed as she collapsed on the bed.

"What?" Summer asked, not looking away from the book she had next to her computer as she typed.

"My sister and her friend saw Ryan Nichol and had their pictures taken with him on their cellphones!" Marissa said.

"What?" Summer said again as she turned to Marissa.

"Yeah. She said it happened a few days ago, but she just now tells me."

"Did she say what happened?" Summer questioned..

"She said they were on the beach and saw him eating at the Lighthouse," Marissa explained.

"Maybe he's visiting his cousin that he mentioned at the concert?" Summer guessed.

"That's not all," the blonde went on happily. "Kaitlyn went on to say that he kissed her hand and when she said the I would be jealous because of how he caught me when I almost fell at the concert, while he kissed her hand. Then she said he asked what my name was and when she told him, he said to tell me hi!"

"No way!" Summer exclaimed.

Marissa nodded with a smile.

"You're so lucky."

"What are you doing?"

"Making my birthday party invitations," Summer replied.

"When are you having the party ?" Marissa asked.

"Saturday. But my dad is making me invite everyone, whether they're geeks or not."

"Why?"

"He said if I did, he would buy me any car I wanted," she responded.

"That's a good enough reason," Marissa said.

Seth walked out on the patio of his grandfather's mansion and found his cousin swimming in the pool.

"Hey." Seth smiled in greeting.

"Hey," Ryan replied as he got out of the pool.

Seth just stood there and smiled.

"What's up?" Ryan enquired as he sat down on a patio chair and picked up his towel from the table.

"I just got a birthday party invitation from my dream girl," Seth clarified with a happy sigh before taking a seat.

"Let me guess, Summer?"

"How did you know?"

"You've been telling me for a while how much you love her," Ryan pointed out.

"True," said Seth.

"So, what are you going to get her?" Ryan asked.

"I don't have a clue," his cousin responded as he place his head on the table.

The next day at school, Seth saw Summer walk past him and he ran to catch her.

"Summer," Seth said.

"What do you want?" Summer demanded.

"Thanks for the invite to your party," he said.

"Oh," said Summer, unsure of what to say.

"Move it geek," Holly snapped as she grabbed Summer's arm and pulled her away from Seth.

_I really need something to knock her socks off_, Seth thought. Then he realized just who to go to.

"I need your help," Seth declared as he walked into his cousin's room at their grandfather's that day after school.

"I'm listening," Ryan said as he sat his guitar down on the bed next to him.


	4. Chapter 4

The following day, Seth tried to pull himself together as he walked into school. He remembered what his cousin told him about just walking up to Summer and telling her that there was a change in her party plans.

As Seth walked towards his locker, he saw Summer standing next to Marissa and Holly at Marissa's locker at the other end of the hall and realized, _this is going to be a hell of a lot harder than I thought._

Seth took a deep breath and walked towards Summer as he repeated what Ryan had told him last night – just be your self and have confidence in yourself. Easier said than done.

Before Seth realized it, he was a few feet from Summer and it was now or never.

"Uh, hi Summer," Seth said in a shaky voice.

Summer turned to face Seth as Marissa and Holly did the same, each had their eyebrows raised.

"What do you want?" Summer asked.

"Well, there is a change in plans, for your party I mean," Seth said.

"Who are you to make changes to her party, dweeb?" Holly snapped.

"The changed plans involves the party taking place somewhere other than Summer's house," Seth explained.

"I thought you weren't letting geeks go to your party Sum?" Holly asked as she turned to her friend.

"I have to or my dad won't buy me a car," Summer explained regretfully.

"Anyway, here is where the party will be, just tell everyone. Everything else will be taken care of," Seth said as he held out a piece of paper.

Summer took the paper and glanced at Marissa and Holly, while Seth walked off. Summer opened the paper stared at it in shock. Marissa took the paper and read it with Holly looking over her shoulder, they knew that address, everyone in Newport knew it.

"Are you serious?!" Summer demanded as she ran to catch Seth, stopping him by grabbing his arm. He froze and looked at the hand on his arm, following it to the rest of his dream girl's body. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

"About what?"

"We're are having my party at Caleb Nichol's mansion?"

"Yeah, grandpa said it was fine and he will be in LA on business anyway," Seth replied.

Summer shrieked and hugged Seth tightly before running back to Holly and Marissa to discuss what this meant, while he felt like he was going to faint from his contact with Summer.

"You are the greatest!" Seth declared as he hugged his grandfather as he walked into the front room of his grandfather's mansion.

"I know," Caleb said with a smile.

"So I take it everything went alright?" Ryan asked from the couch.

"Better than alright, she hugged me! Summer Roberts hugged me!" Seth exclaimed as he fell backwards on the couch.

"Well, can you blame her?" Caleb remarked.

"Not really, I mean, look at this body," Seth joked as he flexed his arms.

Ryan laughed. "Relax, Seth."

"Whatever. So, is everything ready for Saturday?" Seth questioned.

"The food will be delivered and Ryan has taken care of the entertainment," Caleb informed his grandson.

"So they are in?" Seth asked as he looked at his cousin.

"Yeah."

"Yes!" Seth said as he punched the air above him.

"Again, relax!" Ryan exclaimed with a laugh.

"How can I? I need to find what I'm going to wear," Seth said as he stood up.

"I've seen your clothes Seth. If you want to catch this girl's attention, you'll cool clothes," Ryan pointed out.

"What? My clothes are totally cool."

Ryan just stared at him.

"Fine," Seth sighed.

"You can borrow some of my clothes for Saturday," Ryan offered.

"Then everything is ready," Seth said as he rubbed his hands together and smiled.

After finding a parking spot, Summer and Marissa walked up the drive way towards the packed mansion. Summer still couldn't believe her birthday party was at Caleb Nichol's mansion of all places.

"How do I look?" Summer asked after grabbing her friend's hand.

"You look good," Marissa responded.

"Good? Is that all?" Summer asked with a sigh.

"What's the matter ? Are you trying to impress someone Sum?" Marissa said with a giggle.

"No, it's just... not everyone gets to have their birthday party at the biggest mansion in Newport, a mansion that is owned by the man that practically owns Newport."

"Everything will be fine," Marissa reassured her before they continued walking up the drive way and into the mansion.

Once inside, they could see out to the huge backyard and noticed that it was packed with kids from Harbor; some kids were standing just inside the patio doors, while others were still arriving.

"Wow. This place is huge!" Marissa stated the obvious.

Summer merely nodded as they walked out to the patio and to the refreshment table. After she got her drink, Summer turned and saw Seth standing at the end of the table while he talked on his cell phone and held a finger in his other ear, trying to hear the person on the other line.

Summer excused herself from Marissa and walked towards him, saying hi to people that she passed and told her happy birthday. When she reached Seth, she tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and quickly said bye to whoever he was talking to and turned to face her.

"Uhh, hi," Seth said.

"Hey," Summer said. "Thanks for letting me have my party here."

"Don't worry about it. Besides, I'm not finished yet," Seth added with a wink.

"Get lost geek," A voice said from behind him.

He turned and saw Luke along with a few of his water polo friends.

"Hi Luke, guys. Glad you could make it," Seth said sarcastically.

"Luke, not now!" Summer said forcefully.

Luke shook his head before walking off with his friends.

"So, what else do you have planned?" Summer asked Seth as he turned towards her.

"Your present of course. " Seth responded mysteriously.

"Alright, it's present time!" she shouted.

Seth laughed and said, "Pick two friends and meet me on the stage."

"Stage ? " she questioned.

Seth pointed towards the stage before walking through the crowd towards it.

Summer tried to think what his present could be, but couldn't think of anything. Once she found Marissa, who was talking to someone from school, and Holly, who was making out with Luke, she made them come with her to the stage.

Once they were on stage, Summer nodded to Seth that they were ready.

"Ok, read this when the music starts," Seth said as he handed them each a piece of paper.

"My present is me singing on stage," Summer asked in a confused tone as she looked at Seth.

"Just do it!" Seth exclaimed. He set a microphone stand in front of the each of them before tapping on one of them, catching everyone's attention.

A moment later, drums began playing over the speakers.

"Give it to me baby," Summer, Marissa and Holly said at the same time.

"Ah huh, ah huh," a voice said.

"Give it to me baby," the girls repeated.

"Ah huh, ah huh," a voice said.

"Give it to me baby," they said again.

"Ah huh, ah huh," A voice said as it got louder. Everyone began cheering, causing Summer, Marissa and Holly to turn around and find that the curtains had opened, with Ryan Nichol and the rest of Onyx singing.

"And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly for a white guy...Uno dose trace, quatro, sinco, sinco seac. " Ryan said as he walked farther out on the stage.

You know it's kind of hard  
Just to get along today  
Our subject isn't cool  
But he fakes it anyway  
He may not have a clue  
And he may not have style  
But everything he lacks  
Well he makes up in denial

So don't debate, a player straight  
You know he really doesn't get it anyway  
He's gonna play the field, and keep it real  
For you no way, for you no way  
So if you don't rate, just overcompensate  
At least you'll know you can always go on Ricki Lake  
The world needs wannabe's So do that brand new thing

"Give it to me baby."

"Ah huh, ah huh," Ryan said.

"Give it to me baby," the girls said.

"Ah huh, ah huh," Ryan said.

"Give it to me baby," Summer, Marissa and Holly said at the same time.

"Ah huh, ah huh and all the girlies say I'm pretty fly for a white guy."

He needs some cool tunes  
Not just any will suffice  
But they didn't have Ice Cube So he bought Vanilla Ice  
Now cruising in his Pinto, he sees homies as he pass  
But if he looks twice They're gonna kick his lily ass

Now he's getting a tattoo  
He's gettin' ink done  
He asked for a '13', but they drew a '31'  
Friends say he's trying too hard  
And he's not quite hip  
But in his own mind He's the dopest trip

"Give it to me baby."

"Ah huh, ah huh."

"Give it to me baby."

"Ah huh, ah huh."

"Give it to me baby."

"Ah huh, ah huh. Uno dose trace, quatro, sinco, sinco seac."

So don't debate, a player straight  
You know he really doesn't get it anyway  
He's gonna play the field, and keep it real For you no way, for you no way  
So if you don't rate, just overcompensate  
At least you'll know you can always go on Ricki Lake  
The world needs wannabe's  
The world loves wannabe's  
So let's get some more wannabe's  
And do that brand new thing

Once the song was finished, everyone continued to cheer, while Summer, Marissa and Holly moved towards the band as quickly as possible, while the band backed away from their microphones.

"I can't believe Onyx is playing at my birthday party!" Summer exclaimed.

"I couldn't let my cousin down," Ryan said with a smile.

"Cohen?" Summer asked.

"Yeah. He planned everything and wanted you to have the best party that you could," Ryan explained.

Summer was in shock. Everyone was mean to Seth in school and outside of school, even she was sometimes. But here he was planning her birthday party and throwing it for her in the biggest mansion in Newport, _plus_ he got Onyx to play.

"That geek is your cousin?" Holly asked incredulously. Ryan simply turned and glared at her, causing her to back up a few steps.

"So, what other songs do you want us to play? You get to pick four," he said as he turned back to Summer.

"Umm," Summer began, "I want you to play 'The Gift', 'Heroes', 'If Everyone Cared' and 'When I'm Gone'."

"Alright, have fun," Hank smiled.

Summer nodded before pulling Holly and Marissa off the stage, so they could stand in front of it.

"First, on behalf of the band. We would like to wish Summer a happy birthday," Ryan said before the cheering got louder.

"Now, let's get this party started!" George said.

Once all the songs were finished, the band walked off the stage and began talking to people that swarmed them and signed autographs. Ryan excused himself and walked to the refreshment table to get something to drink.

"That was great," a female voice said from beside him.

Ryan looked up after he got a cup of punch and found himself looking at a tall beautiful blond that he recognized.

"Thanks Marissa," Ryan replied.

"You remember my name?" Marissa asked.

"Yeah. It's not that hard, it was only last week that you fell and then I saw your sister…" Ryan said as he turned around and leaned against the table.

"Here I was thinking you wouldn't remember me, since you usually gets tons of women throwing themselves at you constantly."

"Sometimes. But I try not to think about it a lot," Ryan said with a smile.

Marissa blushed before asking, "So do you live here with Mr. Nichol?"

"No. I'm just staying with grandpa while my mom is on a business trip," he said.

"Your mom is Hailey right?"

"Yeah."

"Are you going to be staying in Newport or going back to LA ?" Marissa enquired.

"Well, my mom is having some remodeling done on our place in LA. So when she gets back, we're going to stay here in Newport for a while."

"Cool."

"So, since I've been on tour for a while, it's been a long time since I was in Newport. You think you could show me what's changed around town?" Ryan asked hopefully.

"Are you asking me out ? Because I figure Seth has showed you around town already," Marissa said with a giggle.

"Yeah, I am asking you out. It's just been a while since I had a chance to ask anyone out," Ryan admitted.

"Alright. Tomorrow, noon?" Marissa asked.

Before Ryan could answer, he looked up and saw Seth being pushed against a wall of the house by a big jock-looking blond guy. He ran over and pulled the guy off Seth and turned to his cousin.

"You alright?" Ryan asked.

"I'm good," Seth said as he fixed his shirt and looked past his cousin to see Summer with what looked like worry for him on her face.

Ryan turned to the blond jock and got in his face before asking, "You have a problem with my cousin?"

"What are you going to do about it rock star?" The jock jeered.

Ryan could tell he was drunk and so were his friends, who were chanting ' Do it Luke ! '

"You know what. I've been in trouble for hitting people I didn't really want to, since it was self defense. But I think I will make an exception for you. If you don't stay away from my cousin, I will hurt you," Ryan said with a hard glare.

A moment later, the guy he now knew as Luke was pulled away by Holly as she said "Come on babe, let's go some where."

Ryan sighed and turned to Seth once more and smiled, before he walked back over to Marissa and said, "I'll see you at noon tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

After Summer's birthday party had ended, Marissa drove them both home. Each of them were thinking of someone at the party.

Summer thinking about how sweet a guy Seth was when you got to know him. Meanwhile, Marissa was thinking about her up coming date with rock star and all around hot guy, Ryan Nichol.

But as Marissa drove closer to Summer's mansion, she realized something and drove past it, with Summer barely realizing it, with being to caught up in her thoughts of Seth.

"Uh, Coop. You just drove past my house," Summer pointed out, her tone confused.

"I know," Marissa responded, which confused her a little more.

"Why?" Summer asked, raising an eyebrow."You're staying with me until Sunday morning," Marissa stated.

"I am?"

" I have a date on Sunday and I need your help getting ready," Marissa informed.

"A date?" Summer questioned, and received a nod from Marissa. "You usually don't need my help getting ready for a date."

"But those were with those brainless jocks at Harbor," Marissa told her. "If I wore a parrot on my shoulder, it could hold a conversation with them. This is a big date that I need your help with."

"Okay then. Who is this big date with?" Summer asked, interested.

"I'll tell you when we get to my house," Marissa said as she turned onto her street.

"Just tell me now," Summer moaned dramatically.

Marissa let a smile grace her face. Patience was never one of Summer's strong points.

"Just wait a minute," she repeated before pulling her Mustang into the driveway.

Both got out and walked to the front. Summer followed her best friend with added interest as they walked into the living room to find Jimmy, Marissa's father, watching TV.

"Hey kiddo. Happy birthday Summer," Jimmy greeted them when he heard them coming in.

"Thanks Mr. Cooper," Summer replied with a smile.

"Hey daddy," Marissa said before leaning down to her father and kissing his cheek. "Is it alright if Summer spends the weekend here?" she enquired as she pulled away.

"I don't see any reason why she can't."

"Thanks daddy," Marissa said before turning and beginning her walk out of the room.

"Thanks Mr. Cooper," Summer added as she followed.

Once inside Marissa's bedroom, Summer sat on the bed and watched her friend close the door and walk to her closet before the waiting got to her.

"So? Who is this big date with? " Summer asked impatiently.

Marissa smiled before answering, "Ryan Nichol."

Summer stared at her in shock before echoing, "Ryan Nichol?" After receiving a nod from Marissa, she continued, "Ryan Nichol, as in big muscles, lead singer of Onyx and one of the hottest guys ever. That Ryan Nichol?"

"Yeah!" Marissa said loudly."WOW," Summer stated as she fell backwards on the bed.

The next day, Marissa and Summer were at the beach working on a tan that Summer insisted she needed to have for her date the following day.

"Another forty-five minutes should be enough," Summer informed as she continued to read her magazine.

"We've been here for three hours already, Sum," Marissa said as she turned to her friend.

"Fine," Summer sighed as she put her magazine down and turned to look at the other girl. "What should we do next?"

"Let's just go back to my house and watch some movies on the big screen TV while my parents aren't home," Marissa suggested as she stood up.

"What about Mini Coop?" Summer enquired as she stood and began to pick up her things.

"She's with my mom," Marissa explained as she finished picking up her belongings and they began their walk to Marissa's car.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Summer asked as they started their drive back to the Cooper place.

"I think so," Marissa responded.

"Good. Because this is a big deal, you need to give this your all!" Summer stated.

"I plan on it," Marissa reassured as she drove down the street.

As they were pulling into Marissa's driveway, Summer saw Seth beginning his walk up the neighboring driveway.

"I'll be right back," Summer said quickly before getting out of the car.

Marissa nodded, watching her best friend in the rear view mirror.

"Cohen!" Summer shouted as she jogged towards Seth.

Seth heard his name being called and turned to find his dream girl coming towards him in a bikini._I must be dreaming,_ Seth thought to himself. _If not, I will hurt anyone who interrupts this, even if it is a dream._

"What?" Summer asked once she reached Seth.

"Nothing," he said quickly. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm staying with Marissa until tomorrow.""So junk food, chick flicks and talking about hot guys like myself?" Seth guessed with a laugh.

"Basically," Summer said with a small smile. "What about you ? What are you doing here?"

"I live here," Seth replied as he gestured to the mansion behind him.

"Cool. So what are you doing today?" Summer asked.

"I'm going to go sailing on my boat in a little bit," Seth responded.

" Cool. " Summer said with a smile.

" Maybe I could take you out sailing some time ? " Seth asked timidly.

"Sure." Summer answered warmly.

Marissa smiled as she watched her friend from the front porch.

"Do you have a phone ?" Summer asked.

"Yeah," Seth said before reaching into his pocket and holding up his phone.

Summer grabbed it and flipped it open, then began pressing buttons as Seth watched.

A few moments later, she handed the phone back and Seth saw that there was a new entry in his address book, Summer's cell phone number.

"Call me some time," Summer suggested.

"Of course," Seth said with a big smile.

"Come on Sum!" Marissa shouted.

"Coming," Summer called back over her shoulder. "I gotta go. I'll see you later," Summer added to Seth before walking to Marissa and following her inside.

"Nice catch son!" Sandy declared in a proud voice as he place a hand on Seth's shoulder.

"You have no idea dad. No idea," Seth stated.

" Hey grandpa," Ryan offered as he entered the study at his grandfather's mansion.

"Ryan," Caleb returned as he looked up at his grandson and smiled.

"Can I ask you a favor?" Ryan enquired.

"Go for it," Caleb responded.

"Can I borrow one of your cars tomorrow?" Ryan asked.

"Sure. Which ever one you want," Caleb said, then asked, "Got a date?" in a teasing manner.

"Yeah," Ryan said simply.

"What's her name?" Caleb prodded.

"Marissa Cooper," Ryan stated as he took a seat in front of his grandfather's desk.

"Good. She's a smart girl and cute too," Caleb said with a smile. "After your date, we need to go and buy you a car or truck of your own. Since you are going to be home for a while and don't worry about anything, its on me."

"Hailey is right, you do spoil him," Kirsten remarked as she walked into the study.

Ryan stood along with his grandfather and greeted his aunt with a hug.

"Hey aunt Kirsten," Ryan said.

"Hello sweetie," Kirsten responded before kissing his cheek.

"Now, go have fun. You don't need to take over the family business just yet," Caleb stated.

Ryan smiled at his grandfather and turned to walk out of the room, but stopped when he heard him say, "Don't forget your mother will be home tomorrow."

Ryan turned and nodded before walking out of the room.

"You know, you do spoil him and Seth as well," Kirsten said as she took her nephew's seat and her father sat down.

"I am their grandpa. It's my job to spoil them," Caleb replied with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

" That was how I met and began to fall in love your mother. " Ryan said as he finished telling his fourteen year old daughter, Amy, and nine year old son, Jimmy.

" You really fell in love with mom from the moment that you talked to her at Aunt Summer's party ? " Amy asked her father.

" Yeah. I thought she was beautiful. " Ryan responded with a smile and watched his daughter smile in kind.

" I won't ever love a girl. They have cooties you know. " Jimmy said.

Ryan laughed at what his son said. He may have been named after Marissa's father, but he was like Seth was when they were little.

" Just wait until your older. " Ryan said, " You will find the girl you love some day and she won't have cooties, "

" Giving him love advice already ? "

Ryan knew that voice instantly and turned to look at his six month pregnant wife with a smile on his face and love in his eyes.

" I have to start sooner or later. Besides, I want him to be as happy as I am now. " Ryan stated as he stood and walked to his wife, wrapping his arms around her.

" But what about Amy ? Don't you want her to find the man she loves and marry him ? " Marissa asked.

" When she's thirty, maybe fourty. "Ryan said with a smirk.

Marissa laughed and kissed her husband as their kids yelled " MOM, DAD ! " at the same time.

Ryan and Marissa pulled apart with a smile.

" Mom ? " Amy asked.

" Hmm ? " Marissa responded as she turned to her daughter.

" Why didn't you or dad tell us that Dad was a rock star in the sixties ? " Amy asked.

" Hey ! " Ryan said as he turned to his daughter as she laughed. " I am not that old ! "

Amy laughed as Marissa said " I guess we never thought about it. " Marissa began as she sat on the couch next to her daughter. " When I first found out I was pregnant with you, your father didn't want to be on tour constantly, so he finally started working with your great grandpa before he died. "

" Oh. Hey dad ? " Amy asked as she turned to her father.

" What princess ? " Ryan asked.

" Do you still have the cds that you made ? " Amy wondered.

" All four of them. " Ryan said.

" Do you think I could borrow them to make copies ? " Amy asked.

" Sure. " Ryan said before walking over to a cabinet in the living room that held all of the cds that both he and Marissa owned. After taking down the four cds and shutting the cabinet, he turned and handed them to his daughter.

" Thanks daddy. " Amy said before kissing her father's cheek and running out of the room with the cds.

Ryan just smiled as he watched her leave.

" She has had you wrapped around her finger the moment since you first saw her. " Marissa stated as she watched her husband.

" So ? " Ryan asked with a smile as he turned to his wife.

" Hey dad, do you think you could teach me how to play guitar ? " Jimmy asked.

" Yeah. Come on, lets go get a couple of my old guitars from the basement. " Ryan said before leading the way to the basement.

( If Everyone Cared by Nickelback )

From underneath the trees, we watch the skyConfusing stars for satellitesI never dreamed that you'd be mineBut here we are, we're here tonightSinging Amen, I, I'm aliveSinging Amen, I, I'm alive_Chorus:_

If everyone cared and nobody criedIf everyone loved and nobody liedIf everyone shared and swallowed their prideThen we'd see the day when nobody diedAnd I'm singingAmen I, Amen I, I'm aliveAmen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm aliveAnd in the air the firefliesOur only light in paradiseWe'll show the world they were wrongAnd teach them all to sing alongSinging Amen, I, I'm aliveSinging Amen, I, I'm alive(I'm alive)_Chorus x2_And as we lie beneath the starsWe realize how small we areIf they could love like you and meImagine what the world could beIf everyone cared and nobody criedIf everyone loved and nobody liedIf everyone shared and swallowed their prideThen we'd see the day when nobody diedWhen nobody died..._Chorus_We'd see the day, we'd see the dayWhen nobody diedWe'd see the day, we'd see the dayWhen nobody diedWe'd see the day when nobody died

As Amy listened to the first song on one of the cds, she remembered what had happened earlier in the day at her birthday party.

Flashback

Amy continued to chat away with her cousin Seth and Summer's daughter, April and their Jenny about what they would be doing that night when April and Jenny would be spending the night along with two other girls.

" Honey ? " Her mother said as she interrupted.

" Yeah mom ? " Amy asked.

" Could your father and I talk to you a second ? " She asked.

" Alright. " Amy said before walking with her mother to where her father was talking with he grandma Hailey.

" What did you need to talk to me about ? " Amy asked when they were next to her father.

" Well princess, there is a problem with your party. " Her father began.

" Ryan, let me. " Her grand mother said and continued after receiving a nod from her father. " Amy, the band didn't realize who they are dealing with and canceled. "

" WHAT ? " Amy asked shocked.

" Thanks mom. " Ryan said to his mother before turning to his daughter. " Something came up and the band had to cancel. "

" Great, now I am going to be the laughing stock at school. " Amy said as she said down on a patio chair.

" I have an idea. " Her father said a minute later, causing the three Nichol women to look at him. " Don't worry princess, I will take care of this. "

Ryan walked away with Marissa following, wondering what was going to happen, while Hailey stood next to her grand daughter and smiled brightly. She had a good idea what her son was planning.

" Grandma ? " Amy asked, causing Hailey to turn towards her. " Do you know what dad is going to do. "

" Maybe. " Hailey said before walking away.

Amy stood up and began walking back to her cousin and friend, but was stopped by Angela Fisher, who was a little bit popular at school, but not as popular as Amy, April and Jenny. But that didn't stop her from trying to become the most popular.

" Well Amy, where is this big band that you said is going to be singing ? " Angela asked in a snobby tone.

" Their is going to be a big band, so just wait and see. " Amy responded.

" Whatever. " Angela said before walking away.

" What did your parents want ? " April asked as Amy stopped next to them.

Amy leaned in close and motioned for April and jenny to do the same before whispering " They said the band backed out. "

" What are you going to do ? " Jenny asked.

" I don't know. My dad said he had an idea and walked off. " Amy said.

" I hope its nothing bad. I heard about one girls father tried to make his daughter popular dancing at her party. " Jenny said with a smirk.

April let her mother's temper show and punched Jenny in the arm and said " How many times do I have to tell you, I couldn't stop my dad from dancing ! "

Amy and Jenny began laughing, but stopped with they heard " Attention everyone ! "

The three girls turned to the stage, where they saw Amy's mother on the small stage, holding a microphone.

" It is time for the band to perform. So please welcome Onyx ! " Marissa said before walking off the stage.

( Because Of You by Nickelback )

Hands on the mirror, can't get much clearerCan't make this all go awayNow that you're bleeding you stare at the ceilingWatch as it all fades away

Amy was in shock as the small curtain on the stage moved apart and she saw her father and three of his friends, who were like uncles to her.

" Its your Dad ! " Jenny said.

" Oh god ! " Amy stated.

From what you do, because of youYou know I can't be thereEach time that you callI swore not to come, but I m here after allI know by the look that I see in your eyeI won't stand around and I won't watch you dieFrom what you do, because of youWhat you do, what you doWhat's become of you?What you do, what you doWhat's become of...?Now that you did this, you ask for forgivenessDoctor could you be my priestYou say you're mistaken, but look what you've takenYou laugh as you lie through your teethFrom what you do, Because of youYou know I can't be thereEach time that you callI swore not to come, but I m here after allI know by the look that I see in your eyeI won't stand around and I won't watch you dieFrom what you do, because of youWhat you do, what you doWhat's become of you?What you do, what you doWhat's become of...?From what you do...Hands on the mirror, can't get much clearerCan't make this all go awayNow that you're bleeding you stare at the ceilingAnd watch as it all fades awayFrom what you do, Because of youYou know I can't be thereEach time that you call

I swore not to come, but I m here after allI know by the look that I see in your eyeI won't stand around and I won't watch you dieFrom what you do, because of youWhat you do, what you doWhat's become of you?What you do, what you doWhat's become of...?

After Onyx finished performing and were walking off the stage, Amy, April and Jenny ran to them.

" Thanks Daddy ! " Amy said as she threw her arms around her father and hugged him tight.

" I take it we were a hit ? " Aron asked.

Ryan hugged his daughter back and said " I told you I would take care of it. "

Amy pulled away and asked " Why didn't you tell me you guys had a band ? "

" I will tell you later. Go enjoy the rest of your party princess. " Ryan said before kissing Amy on the head.

Amy smiled and nodded before walking away with her cousin and friend.

End Of Flashback

" They are pretty good. " April said as the group of girls listened in Amy's room.

" Yeah, he is. " Amy said as she thought about what a great father she truly has.


End file.
